Baley: Destined to be together Part 1
by HalesLaleyBaleyFan
Summary: It's been three years since Brooke has had the worst year of her life. Her husband, Julian, left her, her best friend Peyton wasn't talking to her, and she was begining to feel something for her new freind, Haley James. Does Haley return her feelings, or does she leave a struggling Brooke to fend for herself? Better summary will be updated!
1. Well Hello There

Baley: Destined to be together Part 1

Chapter 1:

Well Hello There

Brooke Davis was like any other girl in Tree Hill, N.C. She seemed to have everything in her life. There was one thing missing; however, she did not have a relationship. Brooke was a newly divorced woman, and aside from her friend Haley, nobody else really knew what she was going through. She was currently away at UNC for her summer semester studying fashion design; even though she already had a successful business, Clothes over Bro's, booming in Tree Hill. She was trying to focus on her assignment for fashion marketing, when her phone beeped. She smiled seeing the text message she just received. It was from Haley and asked if she wanted to hang out. Brooke quickly sent a reply and went to get ready to see her best friend once again.

Haley was currently sitting in the car with Peyton Sawyer, another one of Brooke's friends and Lucas' wife, and they both had a secret for Brooke this evening. Haley noticed the speed they were going and for once, she did not really care. Peyton was expecting her to flip out, since Haley was not a fan of her driving. When she did not, Peyton was thoroughly stunned. The sooner she saw Brooke, the sooner Haley would be happy. Now that they had arrived at UNC, Haley called Brooke. When she did not answer, she yelled out "Hey Davis, Open up!" while standing outside her dorm room. Opening the door, Brooke encompassed her in a tight hug.

"Hey yourself" she asked quietly. "How's my favorite singer?"

Haley just shrugged the question off and looked around. Brooke noticed something was wrong and decided to take action promptly.

"Tutor girl sit, spill it, and don't lie to me," Brooke quickly stated taking her hand and ignoring the sparks that flew up her arm as she had done so many times before. Haley looked at her as if she was crazy, still using her old high school nickname like that.

FLASHBACK:

It was the start of the Carolina Classic, a huge cheerleading affair that all the teams around the North and South Carolina regions wanted to win, and Brooke was in desperate need of a new cheerleader. It was starting to be a bad day, since not only had somebody stole the Ravens routine, but also one cheerleader got sick and was sent home. Brooke only knew one person call on and that person just happened to be Haley. Brooke went to Haley and asked her would she fill in, to Brooke's astonishment Haley agreed. When Brooke saw Haley, dressed in the uniform her heart almost stopped beating and she quickly went to embrace her.

"Hales, that uniform is perfect on you!" Brooke squealed.

Brooke noticed the way the uniform was hugging her body in all the right places; showing off the cute little curves the petite honey blonde had been hiding. Brooke finally noticed how warm and tingly she was after the hug. This was the first time Brooke noticed she was having feelings for another girl, and this was not any girl it was Haley James, Nathan Scott's wife. Brooke was startled at not only her feelings, but with whom she was starting to have them for. She could have anybody she wanted, but she could not seem to get Haley.

END FLASHBACK

Meanwhile back at Karen's café in Tree Hill:

Lucas Scott, the one most people did not dare have the nerve to call broody, was busy cleaning tables for Haley. Haley was his best friend and right now, she was in the arms of Brooke Davis, Lucas' ex-girlfriend. Lucas did not like the idea of the two girls being alone together, since he knew about Brooke's feelings towards Haley. Brooke came to him after the basketball tournament and confided in him while also asking for his advice. He tried to talk her out of the feelings and when she said she could only have true feelings for Haley; it struck a nerve within him. It was one of the many reasons they decided to end their relationship and yet be able to remain good friends. He was surprised that Haley had not figured it out yet, and he knew he would get an earful when she finally noticed just how hard Brooke had fallen for her. Now Lucas was what most of the Tree Hill guys wanted to be like: A jock, a great listener, good in bed, looks to kill for, friends that were always there for him, and last but definitely not least, his wife of three and a half years, Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton was a typical girl from the outside, but inside she was hiding a few dark secrets; her main one being she needed something besides Lucas in her life. Peyton seemed to have it all, but those who knew her closely knew differently. She always felt like something was missing from her life; of course she had friends, her husband, her jobs, and her passion for music, but she had always wanted a child to call her own. Growing up, Peyton did not have a mom and she swore one day she would get the chance to have a child and be the mom that she always wanted. She came close with her ex, but she never got pregnant. She decided she might adopt, however that ended when Julian and Peyton broke up.

Lucas just finished cleaning the tables when he noticed the time.

"Damn, I've been cleaning for three hours… Hales is usually done in two." He just chuckled to himself.

With that chuckle and a flip of the light switch, he was on his way to the house he shared with his wife and his brother. He walked in and found his brother, Nathan Scott, crashed out on the couch. He did not want to deal with whatever was going on there, so he headed upstairs to an empty bed and hoped Peyton would get home soon and safely. He knew how Peyton drove and he was silently cursing himself for not letting her text; sure, he did not want her to text while driving, but stopped at a light or in a parking lot would have been perfectly fine.

When Peyton finally got home, Lucas was fast asleep and she tried to wake him. After about twenty minutes of trying to wake him and not succeeding, she gave up and just crawled into the bed beside him. Not long after she fell asleep, the loud and shrill ringing of her cell phone woke her. She was waiting on this important call, but did it have to be at four am? She thought to herself as she silently got out of the warm bed to answer it in another room. She was so excited about the actual results of the call, but she also had to wait a while before she told Lucas hew was on his way to becoming a father.


	2. Coming Home

Baley: Destined to be together Part 1

Chapter 2:

Coming Home

Brooke and Haley were enjoying the time they were spending together and Haley was spooked when her phone went off. She noticed who the call was coming from and she quickly answered thinking it could be bad, since this person was only associated with bad things. It was Taylor James, Haley's sister, Taylor didn't call unless there was a major problem, or she needed something.

"Taylor Madison James, this better be important," Haley grumbled into the phone.

"Yes, Haley hello to you too, it's very important. We need to get everyone together at Tric. I have an announcement." Taylor said very cheerfully.

"Taylor just please tell me already or I'm hanging up." Haley was getting angry that she was wasting valuable time with Brooke.

"Fine, Haley I'm engaged and I'm telling everyone at Tric." Taylor was happy and then she just hung up.

Haley listened to her sister and was pleasantly surprised that Taylor wasn't' in trouble. She called to inform Haley to get the group together so she could announce her engagement to six- year boyfriend, Chase Adams.

Now that they knew, they had to go home, Haley tried to call Peyton to come get her, but she figured she was with Lucas and she didn't want her to have to make the two hour drive again, just to pick her up.

"Hey Brooke, I just got a call and need to go home, since I rode with Peyton and she's already gone can we take your car and not have to wait?" Haley was nervous to ask this and because she knew, Brooke wouldn't want to leave.

"Plus your car has more room then the cramped comet." She quickly added trying to sweet talk Brooke into going home with her.

"Sure, Haley I was planning on going back to Tree Hill anyways so just give me a few minutes to pack a bag." Brooke smiled.

Haley laughed knowing that when Brooke Davis said one bag it usually meant three or four. Brooke could hear Haley's laugh from her living area and was surprised that it sounded even better than in high school. Haley was completely shocked when she saw Brooke re-enter the room carrying only one bag.

"So why are we being called back to the mysterious location of Tric?" Brooke asked once she and Haley were sitting in her car.

"Oh, just Taylor's finally settling down with this guy she's been dating for about six years named Chase Adams." Haley said smiling at Brooke. "And she wants me, you, Peyton, and Quinn to be her bridesmaids." Haley said this knowing once Brooke got in the room with Taylor to talk about the wedding; Taylor would be powerless to let Brooke design all the dresses for the wedding. Hell if Brooke could work her magic, she would most likely end up making the guy's tuxedos and planning the whole thing. Brooke was great at planning things, but when she got under too much stress, everyone involved with her, seemed to go down in defeat around her.

Brooke was excited for Taylor, but sad that once she got back to Tree Hill she was going to have to try to hide her feelings once again. The only person from the past that she told her true feelings to was Lucas, and he wasn't much help, since he was her ex-boyfriend. She thought he was going to give her all this great advice, but he ended up making it worse. They decided to end the relationship after she confided in him stating that if she was having feelings for someone else, they weren't really in a position to have or keep a great relationship going.

"Brooke, don't freak out. Haley won't flip out on you if you tell her calmly." Lucas wanted to add the calmly part because he knew Brooke's temper and the way Haley could get.

Brooke didn't have the guts to tell Haley just yet, but she hoped this trip would help her and she would finally get her dream girl. Brooke noticed Haley coming back and decided to pretend she was on the phone with a business client, in an attempt to calm the blushing shade that was creeping up and settling on her face.

About an hour later, they stopped at a little gas station to refill the tank and grab snacks for the rest of the trip. Haley was in charge of getting the snacks and went in search of Brooke's favorite red vines. She quickly found them and picked up a box of the treat, a box of lemonheads for herself, and a bag of lay's baked barbecue chips for the girls to share. When she arrived back at the car, she saw Brooke on the phone and caught the last part of the conversation. Haley figured it was the same person she was talking to before they left UNC. Haley didn't want to argue or ease drop on the conversation, so she went back in the store to get drinks for them knowing Brooke would thank her later.

She returned to the car and handed Brooke her water and snacks. She had to quickly look down to hide the blush on her checks when the brunette touched her hand. Haley hadn't realized it before, but she knew for sure now she was falling hard for her best friend and when she got home, she was going to spend as much time with her as possible and maybe she could find out where this was headed. She knew where she wanted it to go but she wasn't sure about what was going on with Brooke.


	3. We Were Just Hanging Out

Baley: Destined to be together Part 1

Chapter 3:

We Were Just Hanging out

Now that the group was together at Tric, Taylor began to go over the details of her dream wedding with everyone and glowing the whole time. As Haley thought, Brooke was busy trying to get Taylor to let her design the dresses. Taylor had always been the girl to do everything on her own, but she and everybody else in Tree Hill knew just how talented Brooke Davis was, so Taylor agreed to let her design all the dresses.

"Just not too many ruffles and NO FUNKY COLORS please I'll hate you after." Taylor joked around.

She wanted Brooke to know she hated ruffles and the only funky color she was going to agree to would be purple. Purple was her favorite color after all.

After Taylor gave the group the necessary details of the wedding and the plans, they were free to go. Haley went up to Brooke and asked her to go to the rivercourt, since they had not been there in forever. Brooke nodded and even though she wasn't happy about being back in Tree Hill, she was happy to be spending some time with Haley. Brooke hadn't had much time to really do anything other than study and she knew she needed the break.

"Sure, it sounds good and hey maybe the guys are there. You know I haven't talked to Luke in a while." Brooke finally answered after a few minutes.

Haley cringed upon hearing Lucas' name since she hadn't talked to him a lot lately herself. The first thing she had said to him in weeks was to ask if he could help her at the café. She was still upset about the fight and she knew she should fix it, she just didn't know how to. She knew that words alone wouldn't fix this; it had to be actions, she was just having trouble finding the right ones to help and not hinder her. She didn't want anything more than having her best friend back; the agony was killing her inside. They had never gone this long without talking, and the fight was really starting to get to her as she remembered it.

FLASHBACK:

Haley had just finished cleaning her room when she heard someone trying to come in through her window. She thought it was Nathan, so she quickly opened it only to be looking into the eyes of her best friend, Lucas. They had a quick talk and really it didn't have to be so quick because nobody else was home, she was silently grateful for that at this moment. Haley and Lucas both said something's that the other would take to heart and yet regret saying. Lucas had actually tried to kiss Haley, and without thinking, she kissed him back. That was the start to a long friendship being complicated. Lucas silently cursed himself for kissing her when she was technically still in a relationship with his brother, even though they were filing for divorce. He knew something was going to happen, but he never expected her to kiss him back, since he thought she knew Brooke was into her. Lucas actually got this feeling in his gut that Haley liked Brooke a lot more than she was letting people know.

Haley kicked him out saying she never wanted to see him again. Lucas knew she was going to have a hard time accepting that he had feelings for her, especially after she just told everyone about her divorce from Nathan. Lucas and Haley usually didn't go a day without talking to each other, but now it had been an antagonizing five months. They didn't talk to each other at the café, at school, the rivercourt, or anywhere really. They also didn't want to be around each other. When someone brought up the tension between them, they would both just look away. They both wanted to fix it; they just couldn't find the words to do so.

END FLASHBACK

Haley and Brooke had just arrived at the café for coffee before heading to the rivercourt. Haley noticed a familiar blonde sitting at the back. She walked over to him and started to ask him if he was okay when she suddenly stopped. The voice in the back of her mind was saying this was a good idea while her heart was saying something about waiting for him to apologize for his mistake.

Haley was too caught up in her own emotions to even take notice that he was finally looking back at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped when he spoke the two words she was about to.

"I'm sorry Hales" He said it quickly and quietly but he meant it.

Lucas hated fighting with Haley and he decided that morning that if she forgave him, they would never have a fight like this again. They couldn't go months without speaking to each other again. They were best friends who had known each other since they were two after all.

While Haley had gone to the back to see Lucas, Brooke was talking to another friend of theirs, or well not rally a friend as much as a nuisance, that caused the divorce between Nathan and Haley. Chris Keller, he was the one person you could love and hate at the same time unlike most people in Tree Hill. Brooke was talking to Chris when Haley reappeared and she honestly felt something that she realized was a slight ping of jealousy and told herself she shouldn't be feeling something like this, especially for Brooke. She realized she was jealous of Chris for getting to hang out with Brooke when she couldn't. Haley went back to Lucas and decided she wanted to hang out with him for a bit to let Brooke and Chris catch up. Brooke hadn't been home in a while after all. She just couldn't be in that room right now where her friend was flirting with Chris. There was absolutely no way that Brooke could return her feelings if she was out there shamelessly flirting where everybody could see her.

Haley returned to Lucas who was happily texting away on his cell phone.

"Who could you possibly be texting?" Haley asked him and then blushed

"Peyton" He quietly replied.

Haley was embarrassed that she had kept Peyton out most of the night before and she was in no mood to talk weddings or even hangout with the group.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep her out all night." Haley shyly told him as she sat down after getting them both coffees.

"Haley, don't worry about it. She needs to get out and have some fun; things just haven't been the same since everyone wanted to take off for college and not talk to anyone else." Lucas replied then regretted it seeing the pained look on Haley's face.

"Hales, relax I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly

"Then how did you mean it Luke?" she asked feeling like this could start a fight again.

She hoped it wouldn't but with everyone back in Tree Hill, it was about to become Tree Hell again; a place it hadn't been since Rachel Gatina and her crew had moved. Now nobody knew what to expect from the gang.

Haley knew better than to start a fight when she was the reason everyone had taken off. She had left a few months before graduation to work on her music career and didn't think anyone would use it against her; she was as wrong as ever. It cost her ONE thing she never wanted to lose, her husband, Nathan Scott. She wanted everyone to hang out again and she had a brilliant idea. She wanted to have a night at Tric for everyone and knew the one person to plan it; sadly, that person was in the front of the café flirting with Chris Keller.

"Davis!" Haley yelled walking to the front of the café, hoping she was alone.

"We are throwing a party tonight." Haley wanted to have a party alone with Brooke, but knew everybody needed to hangout again.

"Unless, you can't get everyone here now." She sighed when she saw Brooke's reaction.

"Haley, it's not your fault that everyone is back to their old habits. Now come on, let's have some fun just you and me." Brooke finally spoke and tried to reason with Haley. Brooke wanted some alone time with her and she knew how to get it.

"Let's have a movie night like we used to back in high school tutor girl. You can even pick the movie and the snacks." Brooke explained to Haley quietly and knew Haley was ready when she saw her face.

"Yeah come on." Brooke smiled while taking Haley's hand and leading her out the door and back to Haley's house.

Haley had won the house in the messy divorce, but she didn't get anything else she wanted. Nathan even got her car.

It had been about six hours and three movies later when Haley heard her door open. She knew only four people who had keys to her house: Karen, Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke; since Brooke was with her she knew it wasn't Brooke and started to worry. Haley noticed the blonde walking inside the room and she blushed at how close the two girls were.

"Lucas, hey we were just hanging out, wanna join?" Brooke was annoyed at Haley for asking, but she knew why she had. Haley was probably feeling the same thing she was in her stomach and knew if someone wasn't there to distract from the sexual tension in the room, the girls would most likely be making out or maybe even more by the time the next movie started playing.

"Yeah, I'll join, bring on the movies" He said quietly while sitting between the two girls.

Lucas knew something was going on but he didn't want to say anything, so he started looking at the movie they had picked.

"Girls, are we really watching 'old school?'" he asked them with a huge smile; he loved that movie.

"Girls, were are the snacks? Your bowls are empty." He asked shocked they let them get empty.

The girls pointed towards the kitchen and he left to get them. He returned a few minutes later, rejoined them on the couch, and pressed play for the DVD. About an hour into the movie, he started noticing the girls giving each other looks. He figured he had interrupted something earlier and got up to leave; he didn't want to become any more involved than he already was.


	4. Welcome to the World Baby Sawyer

Baley: Destined to be together Part 1

Chapter 4:

Welcome to the World Baby Sawyer

It was the morning of September 7, and the Tree Hill gang was about to have a brand new addition. Peyton Sawyer Scott was lying in a hospital bed, propped up and waiting to go into labor. She had been there about six hours and was becoming restless. She was happy to feel the sharp pain in her side signaling she was in labor. Everyone wanted to be there, but Peyton only wanted two people by her side in the delivery room. Lucas, her husband and Haley, her best friend, they had been there through the entire pregnancy and promised her they weren't going anywhere, especially right now.

Peyton finally had a defining moment when her water broke and the doctor wheeled her into the delivery room. Peyton was in labor about four hours and yelled at Lucas the entire time. The look on the parent's faces was priceless when they were handed the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." The crowd outside the waiting room was excited when Haley walked out and told them.

"Welcome to the world baby Sawyer, I'm your aunt Brooke." Brooke cooed to the little girl once allowed into the room with a look in her eyes only a mother could understand.

Nobody but Peyton knew about the horrible thing that had happened between Chris Keller and Brooke Davis. They dated a long time ago, when Brooke was fifteen and Brooke became pregnant. Brooke had a miscarriage and it killed her inside. Brooke didn't want anyone to know and she was watching Peyton's daughter with a longing for her own child. She was happy for Peyton though and nothing would ever change that.

The proud father, Lucas Scott, walked in the room with tears in his eyes. He had gone to get Peyton the ice she asked for and was instantly wrapped in a tight hug from all their friends. He couldn't be happier now that he was a father to a beautiful baby girl named Sawyer Elizabeth Brooke Scott. He noticed Haley off to the side and made a mental note to check on her later; he wasn't going to let anything ruin one of the best days of his life. He hadn't been expecting to be a father this soon but he couldn't be happier. Lucas thought he had everything he needed and at the precise moment he saw his daughter's eyes, he knew he was wrong and he needed Sawyer in his life.


	5. The Moment That Changed Us All (chap 5)

Baley: Destined to be together Part 1

Chapter 5:

The Moment That Changed Us All

It had been a normal day in Tree Hill so far; the birds were singing, couples were having fun, and kids were playing in the park. There was one slight difference however, Sawyer Scott, the daughter of Lucas and Peyton Scott, was currently sitting in her room with Karen, Lucas' mother. Sawyer had been sent home from her Aunt Brooke's house. Brooke called Peyton earlier and explained that she needed to pick Sawyer up. Brooke told Peyton that she needed to take care of a 'fashion emergency' at Clothes over Bro's. Nobody expected what happened after that.

It was two p.m. and Peyton, being the speed demon she is, she was speeding down the road on her way to get her baby. She wasn't thinking of anything else, so she didn't see the car heading straight for her until it slammed into her in a head on collision. The shock was enough to make Peyton slow down, but as she was getting out of her car, someone else slammed into the other side of her and the impact struck Peyton leaving her unconscious.

Peyton Sawyer Scott was laying on the ground covered in She awoke about twenty minutes later after a bystander performed CPR on her. Peyton wished she were able to reach her cell phone before she was struck, but she didn't really have any time before she hit the ground and then she was out. Peyton sawyer Scott was laying on the ground covered in blood, weather it was hers or the other driver's she didn't have a clue; she hoped for a miracle to be granted but with her luck so far, she didn't think she would get very far. She knew she should be thinking about other things, such as surviving, but the only thing she had on her mind was her husband and her daughter. The paramedics rushed Peyton to the hospital and it was there where she fully passed out again. Lucas was notified and you could sense the fear in his voice.

"Why her, Why now, and finally what happened? Please tell me, I have to know" Lucas was shaking as he asked.

Lucas knew something was wrong, but he didn't want his wife in any sort of pain. She had already suffered enough.

The whole gang arrived about twenty minutes after Lucas notified them. Lucas was freaking out because every time he asked a question, the doctors would tell him to calm down and relax. Karen was watching Sawyer and Lucas was calling her every half hour to check on them. Nobody knew the pain he was feeling; well maybe Nathan felt like this when Haley was hurt. The doctor appeared after they managed to calm Lucas down, but he didn't have any news to share with the waiting friends, just some paperwork for Lucas to sign.

"Family for Peyton Scott?" the doctor walked into the room holding a clipboard and looking around as he asked.

"I'm her husband, Lucas, please… what's going on?" he asked with fear and uncertainty in his voice.

"She's in surgery, but it doesn't look good since she has lost so much blood. She needs a donation quickly." The doctor replied with a solemn look on his face.

Lucas paled at hearing this and looked around, his eyes landing on someone who was always there for him.

"I know someone who has her blood type, could they donate?" Lucas asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Of course they can but their blood has to be tested and testing takes about ten minutes and we don't have any time to waste. Please go get them and we can start the process." The doctor told him and waited while Lucas went to find Haley.

"Hales please" he was desperate. He couldn't lose Peyton like this.

"Haley, Peyton needs blood or she's going to die." Lucas was trying to remain calm, but he was about to lose it as he asked.

Haley could see the pain he was in; he didn't do a good job at hiding it, and she didn't want him going through anything he didn't have to. Haley watched him, knowing he wouldn't have asked her if he didn't truly need her help.

"Lucas, I'll donate, but I don't know exactly how much help I'll be." Haley was nervous but out of everyone here, she was the only choice.

"Lucas if anything happens to me, please make sure Brooke is taken care of," Haley pleaded with him as she got out of her seat in search of a doctor.

Haley went to find the doctor after that and went to donate the needed blood for one of her best friends. Two long and horrible hours later, the doctor walked back into the room.

"Family for Scott, Peyton?" he asked looking around and walking over to the group. "Peyton has lost a lot of blood, but we expect her to make a full recovery thanks to a much needed blood donation. The donation saved her life."

Haley walked away as the doctor explained everything to Lucas and the remainder of the group. She wasn't surprised where she ended up, in the arms of Brooke Davis, crying her eyes out. She was sad for Peyton and the horrible accident, but she was extremely grateful she was able to help save Peyton's life.


	6. It Will All Be Okay I Promise (6)

Baley: Destined to be together Part 1

Chapter 6:

It Will All Be Okay, I Promise

It had been a long, hard, and shocking week on everyone. Peyton was just starting her recovery when she found out Haley donated the blood that saved her life. While Peyton was struggling with that fact, Lucas was doing some struggling on his own. Lucas didn't know what to expect from anything going on right now. He was in need of some comfort, so he turned to the one person who was always there for him, Haley James.

"Hales, I really don't understand" Lucas pleaded with Haley, hoping she would get the hint and help him.

"Let me guess, Peyton's driving you crazy?" Haley asked him.

"No, I just don't know how to help her and its bothering me." Lucas said quietly.

Haley looked at his facial expression and knew he needed the help.

"Okay, but you're going to want to sit down for this." Haley explained as she took a seat on her couch and waited for Lucas to join her.

"After my accident, I didn't really know what I should do. It helps just to have friends around though." Haley was trying not to cry, but as she looked at the scar from the glass going through her wrist, she lost it.

"Peyton's going to feel guilty, but as her husband, it's your job to make sure she doesn't." Haley hugged Lucas and sent him on his way as she locked her door and headed over to Brooke's house.

Haley arrived at Brooke's house in tears. She quickly tried to dry them, but it didn't help much, since as soon as she saw Brooke she felt a whole new round pricking at her eyes.

"Haley please don't cry. You saved Peyton and I know she's going to love you for it." Haley looked up at Brooke and nodded, but the tears still fell.

"Brooke, I thought I was going to die along with Peyton; she needed so much blood." Haley said still trying to dry the annoying tears.

Brooke was shocked to say the least and couldn't tear her gaze away from Haley's lips.

"What?" Haley asked watching Brooke's glare; she started to say something else, but Brooke silenced her by kissing her.

Haley didn't have time to think, she just reacted kissing Brooke back. Haley and Brooke kept kissing until Brooke suddenly ran out of the room and into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Haley ran after her and knocked on the door.

"Brooke, can we talk?" Haley was in shock from the kiss still, but at least she had an answer for something she couldn't ask. "Brooke please, I need you to know I wanted that kiss." Haley figured Brooke wasn't coming out of her room for a while, so she headed to the café to see Lucas.

Haley walked in and Lucas wasn't there, so she went to her own house to think. She arrived and was greeted by someone she never expected, her ex-husband, Nathan Scott.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley asked him trying not to be emotional.

"Brooke texted me and wanted me to make sure you were okay; what's going on with you two?" Haley did not want to admit anything, so she just shrugged.

"Nathan, to be honest, I just don't know what's going on anymore." Nathan looked at her and she looked down noticing his ring. "You still wear it?" She asked pulling a chain from her purse.

"Yeah, you were my life Hales." He explained and took the chain placing his ring on it and then around his neck.

"Nathan, I'm fine, but I think I'm in love with Brooke." Haley admitted to him as she let him out the door and she turned looking at the brick where her own ring was hidden and wondered if she was making the right choice. Her heart was in this, but she wondered if her brain was going to listen to it. She smiled to herself in the hallway mirror as she walked into her room thinking. Little did she know, Brooke was thinking of Haley as she fell asleep that night. Haley received a text saying "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay" The message was from Nathan and it made her smile as she drifted to sleep.

Haley awoke the next morning feeling a little guilty and she knew she needed to talk to Nathan again. She texted him, not expecting him to be awake, since it was nine am on a Saturday, but when he replied "Meet you at the court one hour" she was pleasantly surprised. Haley went to get ready not sure of how the day would turn out. She hoped for the best, but with Nathan, you never really knew what you were going to get.

"Hey stranger" she smiled walking up to Nathan, who was shooting hoops like usual.

"Hey yourself" he replied giving her a small hug. She noticed his ring was around his neck on the chain and this made her smile bigger.

"So about last night" she began with little hope "I need you to keep the secret to yourself, just until I figure out what I'm going to do." Nathan looked at her sincerely as he noticed her eyes.

"Of course I will Hales" Haley went to leave but turned around when she heard Nathan speak again. "Haley, it's going to be okay, I promise." Haley gave him a real hug and went to do some hard thinking. She might actually be able to admit her feelings to Brooke. Haley walked into her apartment and almost hit the floor when she noticed who was on her couch. Brooke was sitting there waiting for her with blood shot red eyes.


End file.
